


this is the season of peaches

by deathsweetqueen



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Everyone Needs A Hug, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/F/M, Tony Stark Bingo 2018, Tony Stark is a sex god, because we're all adults here and these are conversations we all need to have in life okay, discussion of Natasha's sad and boring sexual history, sex negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/pseuds/deathsweetqueen
Summary: “You want me to join you two in bed?” Natasha asks, a little sceptically.Tony and Pepper exchange a look. “Yes,” they both say, simultaneously.Natasha narrows her eyes. “Why?” she demands.Tony looks at Pepper again; they had a very long, very serious discussion about this prior to even bringing it up with Natasha, and they wouldn’t have even broached the topic with her unless they were absolutely certain of each other’s’ motives.Pepper gestures Tony to talk, and he rolls his eyes.Tony simply shrugs. “We like you; we want you; we think the sex would be good. Did you want anything else?” he asks, lightly.





	this is the season of peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Tony/Natasha/Pepper" square for the Tony Stark Bingo 2018.
> 
> So, yeah, I headcanon that Natasha has never been eaten out until Tony because her sexual history is primarily involving her profession, and so, this fic reflects that. Plus, I really just want to write a lot of cunnilingus. Oh, and Tony Stark never leaves his partners unsatisfied, okay. 
> 
> The title for this fic comes from Margaret Atwood's poem, Late August.

“You want me to _join_ you two in bed?” Natasha asks, a little sceptically.

Tony and Pepper exchange a look. “Yes,” they both say, simultaneously.

Natasha narrows her eyes. “Why?” she demands.

Tony looks at Pepper again; they had a very long, very serious discussion about this prior to even bringing it up with Natasha, and they wouldn’t have even broached the topic with her unless they were absolutely certain of each other’s’ motives.

Pepper gestures Tony to talk, and he rolls his eyes.

Tony simply shrugs. “We like you; we want you; we think the sex would be good. Did you want anything else?” he asks, lightly.

“Stark-” Natasha begins, a little sternly.

“Look, Romanoff,” Tony sighs. “If you want to say no, feel free to say no. We’re all grownups here; we can handle a little rejection. Will we be disappointed? Of course, but it’s your choice in the end. No one’s holding a gun to your head here.”

Pepper tucks a thick, stray lock of her strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear, and clears her throat. “This isn’t something sordid, Natasha,” she says, smoothly, much more of a picture of tact than her partner. “We just think it would be a beneficial experience for all of us.”

Natasha’s lips twitch. “You’re sounding more and more like a CEO,” she says, approvingly.

Tony snorts. “Well, she did learn from the best,” he says, cockily. Pepper glares at him. “Well, you did!”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Anyway,” she says, sharply. “Do you think it’d be something you’d be interested in?” she asks, her voice warbling with hope.

The only sign in Natasha’s face that allows Tony to see that she is even contemplating the offer is the way the muscle in her jaw twitches.

“If I were to agree,” Natasha begins, cautiously. “There would have to be rules.”

“Of course,” Tony agrees, easily.

Natasha raises an eyebrow, her eyes widening with a little surprise at the swiftness of his response.

“What?” Tony says, shrugging. “It would be dumb to propose the idea of threesome while in a committed relationship _without_ rules.”

Natasha licks her lips. “What would the rules be?” she asks, cautiously.

“This is mutual fun with all of us; none of us are bystanders here, unless we want to be,” Pepper declares. “If any of us start to feel ignored, then we stop. Agreed?”

“Definitely,” Tony agrees, immediately.

After a moment, Natasha nods, albeit hesitantly.

“Do we have any rules about the actual sex itself?” Pepper asks. “Like penetration, likes, dislikes?”

“No pulling my hair or holding me down,” Natasha says, quietly. “Beyond that, I don’t have any hang-ups, but I’ll let you know as we go along.”

“Fine,” Tony says, smoothly. “I don’t like it when people touch around the arc reactor. Plus, there are some health concerns with it. I can’t be put on my back, and nothing to do with breathplay. No covering my mouth or nose or choking me.”

Pepper shrugs. “I don’t really have many rules, and the ones I do, Tony knows them already. But no holding me down either, no biting unless it’s for a hickey, no scratching, pretty much no physical abuse whatsoever. No rubbing me with bodily fluids unless I say yes to it first.”

Tony claps his hands together. “Great, anything else?”

“Everyone has a minimum of one orgasm,” Pepper says, slyly.

Tony scoffs. “Come on, Pep, you really think that needs to be said?”

Pepper snorts. “I know you’re like the little Energizer Bunny when it comes to handing out orgasms, but it’s better off if Natasha knows exactly what she’s getting herself into.” She turns to Natasha. “You won’t be walking out of here on your own two legs for the next six-seven hours, if you agree to this. Fair warning.”

“Understood,” Natasha says, quietly but amused.

“No one goes off to play separately,” Pepper says, sternly. “We go into the bedroom together, as three people, and we come out of the bedroom together, as three people. Everyone okay with that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony says, teasingly.

Pepper swats him, more out of habit than any genuine offence.

“Right, so first, before we begin, is there anything health-related any of us should know that might put a damper on this night?”

“I’m clean,” Tony promises Natasha. “I’ve had a lot of wild times, sure, but I’ve never caught anything, I don’t have anything now, and I don’t carry anything.”

Pepper clears her throat.

“Oh, yeah, and Pepper never really got rid of her goody-two-shoes persona, so she definitely doesn’t have anything,” Tony explains, dryly.

He yelps when Pepper surreptitiously pinches him in the side.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Pepper redirects. “We should also have a safe word, in case someone does something that another person doesn’t like.”

“Any ideas?” Tony turns the question onto Natasha.

Natasha looks thoughtful for a moment. “Smoothie,” she decides.

Tony and Pepper exchange one of their _couple_ looks.

“Smoothie, it is,” Tony agrees, slyly.

Natasha eyes them. “You’re sure about this?” she asks, suspiciously.

There is a myriad of reasons why Natasha would ask this question, in Tony’s opinion. It could be because of Tony and Natasha’s less-than-stellar introduction, and they both know that Tony hasn’t quite forgotten how she infiltrated his company for the purposes of spying on him and feeding information to Fury, and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe full of something that could’ve just as easily killed him. It could be because Pepper also hasn’t forgiven Natasha for her Natalie Rushman act as well (especially considering Natalie Rushman had every intention of seducing Tony if it would get her job done), nor has she been able to let go of the fact that Natasha was the one to close the portal on Tony in New York, even if Tony himself defended Natasha’s decision in those circumstances – but just because people assume that she has some god-like compassion and understanding after having dated Tony for so many years (and frankly, he isn’t even half the high-maintenance asshole everyone so desperately wants him to be), doesn’t mean that she can’t hold one hell of a grudge if she puts her mind to it.

“Natasha,” Tony begins, gently. “Believe me, we wouldn’t have approached you if we weren’t completely sure of how this was going to go. Pepper and I are going into this with all eyes open. Are _you_ sure about this?”

Natasha takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes. Yes, I want this,” she admits.

Tony grins at her, all teeth and honey. “So, how do you want to do this?” he asks, rocking back on his heels.

Natasha shrugs. “Contrary to popular belief, I don’t have a lot of experience in the threesome department,” she says, dryly.

Pepper snorts. “And you think we do?”

Natasha raises an eyebrow. “So, you two have never done this before?”

There’s a slight twist of amusement to the pale pink gloss of Pepper’s lipstick. “Contrary to popular belief, we don’t have a lot of experience in the threesome department either.”

“Well,” Tony says, dryly.

Pepper and Natasha both glare at him.

“What?” he protests. “I was just pointing out that I _do_ have a lot of experience in the threesome department.” He shakes his head.

Natasha crosses her arms over her chest and cocks her hip outwards. “So, why don’t _you_ tell us how to do this?” she demands.

Tony sighs, long-sufferingly, and strides over to her. He wraps an arm around her waist, cautiously, before halting once his palm spans the curve of her hip.

“Is this okay?” he wonders out loud.

Natasha leans in just the slightest, her eyes fluttering down as she stares at him through the thin slits of her eyelids.

“Yes,” she murmurs.

“Can I kiss you, Natasha?” he asks, roughly.

He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about kissing the beautiful redhead, and this was long before Pepper and him got together on a rooftop or before she stabbed a syringe into his neck.

He watches as Natasha sucks in a deep breath between her white, sharp teeth, and she nods, stiffly.

“We don’t have to do this now, or at all, if you don’t want to, Natasha,” he says, gently, running a calloused thumb across her high cheekbone.

Natasha shakes her head, her jaw tightening. “No, I want this. _I want this_ ,” she says, firmly.

“Okay,” Tony agrees and leans down, brushing the slant of his mouth against hers just a little.

When he pulls back, Natasha laughs, short and low.

“Seriously, that’s all?” she teases. “Seems like your reputation is a bit exaggerated, Tony.”

He gives her a crooked grin, because Natasha doesn’t call him by his first name, not when _Stark_ draws a line between them that she can hide behind. “I didn’t want to overwhelm you,” he says, sheepishly.

Smooth, thin hands worm their way between the bodies, fingers on one hand flicking at the buttons of his shirt, while the other hand’s palm splays across Natasha’s lower abdomen.

Pepper leans her chin on Natasha’s shoulder. “Tony’s mouth can works miracles,” she says, casually. “I wouldn’t worry about not getting your money’s worth with him.”

Natasha eyes Tony. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

“Oh, you’ll see it, Romanoff,” Tony promises, his eyes darkening with heat. “Like Pepper promised, you’ll be stumbling around like a jellyfish once I’m done with you.”

Natasha licks her lips. “Can’t wait,” she says, hoarsely.

“Tony,” Pepper hums.

“Yes, honey?”

“Why don’t you kiss her properly?” she suggests. “Clearly Natasha doesn’t quite believe our testimonials of your prowess. She might need first-hand proof.”

Tony’s lips quirk up at the corners. “You know I’d do anything for you.” He waggles his eyebrows, making Pepper grin, shy and bright. “As you wish,” he quotes.

Tony slowly slides a hand into Natasha’s thick, auburn waves. “Is this okay?” he rumbles.

“Just don’t pull,” Natasha reminds him, sternly.

“Of course; I’d never forget,” Tony says, firmly. Natasha’s face glimmers with surprise, so Tony feels the need to go on. “Natasha, I can be pretty laid back with a lot of things, but I take sex very serious. And I take peoples’ limits with sex even more seriously. If it’s not fun or good for you, it won’t be fun or good for me. So, don’t ever put up with anything in bed that you don’t enjoy. This is your time too.”

He’s a little taken aback when Natasha immediately plants on him in return. It’s a firm, slightly damp kiss, but Natasha definitely knows what she’s doing. Tony pulls her in close, and Pepper presses against her back, until the three of them are practically a literal sandwich.

Natasha makes a low noise of want and finally pulls away, breathing heavily, her cheeks dappled with red.

“Not bad,” she rasps. “Not bad at all.”

Pepper kisses her neck and nibbles at her ear slightly. “Told you so,” she teases, running her hands up Natasha’s sides. She leans her chin on Natasha’s shoulder again. “Should we take this into the bedroom?” she asks, lightly.

Natasha pats Pepper’s hands . “Yeah, let’s go.”

Tony clears his throat. “I’d carry you in, but I don’t think I can lift both of you, and this is _not_ a crack about your weight because I am _not_ stupid,” he warns.

Pepper snickers. “We can walk in, dumbo. It’ll be fine.”

“It’ll ruin the mood,” Tony pouts.

Natasha grins, vividly. “I never knew you were such a romantic, Tony.”

Tony shrugs. “I think sex is an incredible manifestation of emotion that should be celebrated, which, of course, doesn’t diminish other manifestation of emotions. Sex is just great to me.”

Natasha kisses him, then, which surprises him, and he thinks it surprises Pepper just as much, when he sees her wide, lined eyes.

“You are still way too polysyllabic for this, Tony,” Natasha hums in explanation.

Pepper laughs. “It’ll take more than just a kiss to reduce him to single-word sentences.”

Natasha leans into Pepper. “How would you suggest we proceed?”

“Kiss him again,” Pepper instructs.

Natasha does as she’s told, leaning in and pressing her mouth against Tony’s slowly.

“Put your hands in his hair,” Pepper tells her.

Natasha slides her thin fingers into Tony’s thick, dark hair, which curls at the nape of his neck.

“Use your nails; he loves that.”

Natasha scrapes her nails against Tony’s scalp and he melts into her arms, his skin flooding with warmth and goosebumps.

“Give him some tongue.”

Natasha’s tongue touches his gently, just teasing, before pulling away, giving him a sultry smile.

Tony shifts a little awkwardly on his feet; he’s already hard.

“We should, uh, we should definitely go into the bedroom now,” he says, roughly.

Pepper grins at him and slinks to his side, running a hand through his hair and pulling him down so she can kiss him herself, until he’s mewling like a touch-starved kitten.

Tony breaks away with a loud noise. “Okay, that’s it,” he mutters, a little frustrated by their teasing. “In the bedroom, _now_.”

Natasha and Pepper laugh in unison and saunter into the bedroom, and Tony follows them, unable to stop himself from watching the sway of their hips.

Natasha takes initiative and sits down on the bed that would fit five or six people if need be. She leans back on her palms.

“So, how do you want to do this?”

“I would very much like it if you ate me out, Natasha,” Pepper says, formally.

Tony rolls his eyes. “God, Pepper,” he teases.

Natasha bites her lip before she starts smiling outright. “I like that idea,” she murmurs, staring at Pepper through lidded eyes.

Pepper smirks and toes off her heels, nudging them into the corner so they won’t get in the way. She’s still wearing a demure little pencil skirt, which she doesn’t hesitate to hike up, and she climbs onto the bed beside Natasha.

“How do you want to do this?” she asks the redhead.

Natasha’s lip curls. “Sit on my face,” she says, bluntly.

Pepper beams. “I _love_ that idea.”

“But first-” Natasha pulls her down on top of her, abruptly, sliding her hands into Pepper’s strawberry-blonde hair, as they kiss urgently.

Tony watches them and barely resists the urge to slide down his zipper and fist his cock to the sight before him.

_This is mutual satisfaction_ , he reminds himself.

Natasha’s hands soon creep up Pepper’s skirt, pale skin blending in with pale thighs, and Tony grits his teeth, desperate to join them. Natasha clearly has some skills, the way Tony knows how to tear open a shirt without ripping off any buttons, and within moments, she’s scrunching up a wad of lace in her hands and throwing it somewhere in the corner, all without looking or breaking away from Pepper’s mouth, which Tony knows from experience tastes like wine and good decisions.

“Do you want me to take your blouse off, Pep?” he feels the need to offer, but, frankly, he’s happy where he is.

Pepper moans as she tears herself away from Natasha. “No,” she exhales, her cheeks flushed. “I think I want to have my clothes on; it feels like I’m doing something scandalous,” she jokes.

Natasha’s eyes glimmer and she pats Pepper’s thigh. “Get up here, Miss Potts,” she growls.

“Very well, Agent Romanoff,” Pepper answers, giggling.

She rolls up the hem of her skirt until it’s all bunched around her waist, and shuffles over awkwardly until she can throw her knees on either side of Natasha’s head. She looks down, waiting for a nod of assent, before she bears down, and Natasha gets to work. Tony knows Pepper’s body well enough that he knows when Natasha runs her tongue over her clit, because it makes Pepper shake and grapple for the headboard like she thinks she’ll fall over the edge of the bed and crack her skull open on the floor; he knows when Natasha suckles openly, because Pepper’s fingers curl into a fist, her nails digging into her palm like she’ll start swearing openly or screaming if she loses her grip for just a single moment.

He’s desperate to join them in some way.

And then, an idea strikes him.

Natasha is lying there, her legs thrown over the side of the bed, with her knees parted just the slightest.

He kneels in front of her, smoothly, ignoring the creak in his joints.

He kisses the curve of her knees, where he can spot tiny, silvery little scars, some larger than others, scattered across the kneecap.

He runs his fingers over the inside of her thighs, over the skin that’s exposed just below her jean shorts. He smooths a hand over the length of her thigh until he’s flicking open the button on her shorts and pulling down the zipper, an action which makes Natasha moan a little between Pepper’s thighs. He rolls the shorts down, and once they come to her ankle, he props each foot on his leg and unties her sneakers, one by one, placing them beside the bed with her shorts.

She’s wearing simple black cotton underwear, functional but sexy in their own right, especially on a woman as beautiful as Natasha Romanoff. He runs his hands up her thighs, because he knows what this woman can do with her thighs and it’s always made him at least half-hard when he watches her wrap them around a man’s neck and flatten him to the ground.

He drags himself forward, between her legs, and licks his lips before mouthing at the cotton.

Natasha makes a muffled sound of protest, patting at Pepper’s thigh insistently, who immediately pulls herself up and crawls away, giving the redhead some breathing room.

“Wait!” Natasha declares, gasping a little, pulling back her legs.

Tony pauses. “Is something wrong?” he asks, patiently.

“I don’t…” Natasha’s mouth twists unpleasantly. “People don’t- _haven’t_ done that with me,” she admits, grudgingly, as if sharing this weakness of hers was like pulling blood from a stone.

Tony makes a sound of surprise. “Seriously?” he asks, incredulously. “But you look like… well, _you_!”

Natasha gives him a withering look. “Pretty much all of the people I’ve ever had sex with were marks,” she tells him, coldly. “They don’t exactly like making sure I’m having a good time; they’re just in there for a few pumps and an orgasm, and the mission’s finished.”

“And those who weren’t marks?” Tony’s almost afraid to ask.

Natasha shrugs. “We were in too much of a hurry to enjoy ourselves properly,” she says, wistfully.

“I’m sorry,” Tony says, quietly.

Natasha shrugs. “It’s not your fault.”

“But…” Tony bites his lip. “Is this something you might want, or is it something I should stay clear of?”

It’s Natasha’s turn to bite her lip, her expression turning thoughtful. “You really want to do this for me?” she asks, after a moment, her voice a little thick with doubt and a Russian accent that she doesn’t let slip very often, as if she doesn’t quite believe Tony’s motives in this.

What can he say? He loves licking cunt.

“Yeah, Natasha, I really want to do this for you,” Tony replies, solemnly. “Do you want me to be the first one who does this for you? I know we don’t have the best relationship…” he trails off, wondering if he’d already managed to spoil the mood.

Natasha leans up on her elbows, before sitting up completely. She runs a hand through his hair before running it down his cheek, resting on the curve of his jaw, just above his goatee.

“Will you please eat me out, Tony?” she asks, just as solemnly, even if the words are comical in their own right.

Tony smiles. “Lean back, Natasha,” he says, gently.

Natasha leans back, taking a deep breath. She turns her head to the side, expecting Pepper to resume her position on top of her, but Pepper surprises her. She crosses her legs underneath her. She taps Natasha on her shoulders, motioning for her to rise up so that she can lay her head in Pepper’s lap.

Natasha adjusts herself so that Pepper’s wish comes true, and even leans in when Pepper runs her fingers through her hair.

“You ready for this?” Tony asks, crawling forward.

“Yeah,” Natasha breathes, licking her lips.

Tony leans in and lays the flat of his tongue over her underwear, just licking to get the taste of her. He hears the sharp intake of breath coming from Natasha, and he smiles. He nuzzles where he can feel the wiry curls of hair and briefly kisses the crease between her thigh and pelvis.

“Can I take off your underwear?” he rumbles.

Natasha swallows visibly. “Yes.”

Tony grins and rolls her underwear down, slowly, pulling it off her ankles, where it then joins her shorts and sneakers, leaving her naked from the waist down. He goes slow again, lapping between her legs, until she starts shaking. There are short, punched-out sounds coming from her, every now and then, her hands twisted in the sheets. One of her thighs hooks around his neck and fuck, he wants to reach down and palm his cock, because Natasha Romanoff’s thighs have been a fantasy for him since he first saw her throw Happy down to the ground with them.

But he resists the urge; it’ll be better if he pushes himself.

She rocks his hips against his mouth, as she gets into it, one hand working its way into his hair. His tongue licks into her, brushing against the underside of her clit as he withdraws. He adds his fingers into the mix, sliding one right inside, right to the knuckle, rubbing the flesh with the pad of his finger, and she trembles around him.

“Tony,” she gasps.

Tony hums, the vibration making her insides clench around his tongue and finger, and when he pulls back, licking at her clit, once more, sharp and insistent, she starts coming _hard_ , her legs still wrapped around his neck.

He can feel her toes curling against his shoulder blades, and his cock twitches in his jeans, dampening with the gush of pre-come.

When he looks back, sitting back on his heels, his mouth and beard damp, Pepper and Natasha are kissing, Pepper curling over her, her long, beautiful hair hiding them from the world like a curtain.

Immense fondness blossoms inside him.

God, he loves that woman.

Pepper pulls away, her lips redder and glossier than lipstick could ever make them, a suspicious flush to her cheeks, and she gently brushes the hair away from Natasha’s sweat-damp face.

Tony pats Natasha’s calf.

“How was that?”

Natasha licks her lips, propping herself on her elbows with considerable effort. “Was’good,” she slurs.

Tony grins. “Well, I can say, categorically, this is a part of my reputation that is not exaggerated by the general public,” he gloats.

Natasha shakes her head, in what Tony perceives as fondness, shaking out her limbs. She turns onto her stomach, just narrowly missing kicking Tony in the head.

“Frankly, I’m surprised that you play for both teams, Potts,” she pants, her voice lilting, teasingly.

“I play for _all_ teams,” Pepper corrects, still a little winded herself. “And gender is a social construct.”

Natasha laughs, throatily. She pulls on Pepper’s ankle. “Your turn. Come on.”

Pepper grins and crawls until she’s propped on her knees, hovering over Natasha’s face, this time facing Tony. Natasha pulls her down and starts licking into her without much ceremony, making Pepper whine. Tony laughs and climbs onto the bed, near the front of it, so that he can kiss Pepper while Natasha eats her out. It doesn’t take Pepper long to come, since she was already wound up pretty high, and clearly Natasha, who doesn’t have much experience receiving, is skilled at giving.

Tony swallows her orgasm and Pepper’s nails dig into his back when she convulses above Natasha. When she’s done, she slumps back onto the mountain of pillows with a blissful, melted smile on her face, her eyes lidded.

Natasha pulls her legs onto the bed and helps Tony divest Pepper of her blouse and skirt and bra, and Pepper burrows happily into the hands grazing all over her.

“How are you still wearing clothes?” Pepper demands, staring up at Tony, accusingly.

Tony shrugs. “Honestly, I was happy to make this about you two.”

Natasha scowls. “That doesn’t fly with me, Tony. Get over here.”

“Ooh, bossy, I like that,” Tony teases.

Natasha rolls her eyes, but grabs Tony by the collar of his grease-streaked shirt, kissing him hard on the mouth. She pulls the shirt over his head, before unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. Tony pulls them off himself, throwing him down onto the floor, along with his boxers, with no amount of grace whatsoever.

He’s not ashamed of his size or anything, and Natasha seems to like the way he looks, if the way her eyes turn to dark pinpricks is anything to go by (it doesn’t escape him that she pays the arc reactor minimal interest before fixing her eyes on his cock). He even juts his hips a little forward, just because he can.

“Holy shit,” he yelps when both Pepper and Natasha wrap a hand around the base of his cock.

Natasha and Pepper laugh at what he presumes is the wide-eyed look on his face. They take turns fisting his cock until he’s thrusting aimlessly into the air, coming in thick, white streaks all over their hands.

“Fuck,” he wheezes, flopping onto the bed onto his side. “I’m dead. Bury me in the family plot, okay. I want Stevie Nicks to do the eulogy. She’s cool.” He waves his hand in the air.

He can practically feel Pepper roll her eyes, but it’s okay, because she curls up against him after she and Natasha go into the bathroom to wash up, laying her head on top of his more than ample bicep that he stretches out onto the pillows for her. Natasha, albeit with some hesitation that makes the air thick, joins them on the bed as well, splaying herself out on the other side of Tony.

“I should…” she clears her throat. “I should probably go,” she says, lamely, a little unsure.

“No,” Pepper declares, abruptly.

Natasha turns her head to look at them, a little bewildered, a little doubtful.

“Stay,” Tony says, suddenly, grappling for Natasha, before he looks at Pepper, guiltily, who smiles at him like sunshine and kisses him on the cheek in approval. He clears his throat. “You should stay.”

It makes him glow.

He looks back over at Natasha, and he knows the hope is palpable in his features.

Natasha’s entire face softens. It makes her look even more beautiful than she already is.

“Okay,” she hums, throwing an arm across his waist and a leg over his, entwining her fingers with Pepper’s, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Good,” Tony huffs. “‘Cause my bed is fucking awesome. Everyone should sleep in my bed. But they can’t, because it’s _my_ bed,” he says, proudly, and just the slightest bit pettily.

Pepper makes a noise of exasperation against his skin, her nose crinkling adorably (well, that’s Tony’s opinion, anyway, and his opinion is the only one that matters).

Natasha chokes out a laugh. “Wow, I’m already regretting my decision,” she mutters, dryly.

Tony sniffs. “You’re just jealous that you missed out on all these months of sleeping in my awesome bed. It’s okay, though. I forgive you,” he sighs, magnanimously.


End file.
